Fire and Storm
by fumate
Summary: Kagami itu api. Aomine itu badai. Kalau bertemu, hasilnya tak akan bagus. [kuromomo/aokaga]


**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warnings:** Slash. OOC. Fujoshi - Momoi. Fudan - Kuroko. Fokus pair ga jelas (AoKaga atau KuroMomo). Dll.

* * *

Kagami itu api.

Aomine itu badai.

Kalau bertemu, hasilnya tak akan bagus.

Kuroko sudah lama membuktikan teori ini. Dari awal pertemuan saja, mereka sudah tidak cocok. Kagami langsung mencak-mencak begitu tahu sifat Aomine yang arogan dan menyebalkan. Sementara Aomine meludah –secara imajiner– pada Kagami atas semangat dan mimpinya yang terlampau besar.

Dalam hal apapun mereka tidak akan pernah cocok. Tidak basket. Tidak sekolah. Tidak juga Kuroko. Keduanya punya pandangan berbeda terhadap Kuroko. Tidak beda-beda sekali sih, tapi tetap saja.

Kagami bilang, Kuroko itu menyebalkan. Di titik ini Aomine setuju sebab ia mengangguk membenarkan. Dua detik kemudian ketika Kagami menyebutkan itu karena kebiasannya yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu (juga karena omongannya yang kelewat memalukan), Aomine langsung menyembur racun sebab tidak sepaham dengan lelaki berambut merah darah itu.

"Tetsu memang menyebalkan," Aomine menyipitkan mata. "Tapi itu karena idealismenya mustahil, bukan karena kebiasannya."

Kagami mencibir. "Ya itu kan menurutmu. Lagipula kau sombong, makanya tidak sejalur dengannya."

"Sombong-sombong yang penting cakep,"

"Begitu kata orang kulit hitam."

Aomine melotot. "Sialan kau pelahap maut!"

Kagami balas membulatkan mata mendengar ejekan tak bermoral itu. "Apa? Setidaknya aku tidak mencampakkan Kuroko!"

"Aku tidak mencampakkannya! Dan lagi Tetsu bukan pacarku!"

"Dia juga bukan pacarku!"

"Apa peduliku?!"

Butuh waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum mereka berhenti berteriak satu sama lain di muka umum. Satpam sekolah menghela napas lega karena tugasnya terlaksana, menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian tempat ini memang bukan perkara mudah. Terlebih jika ada dua pemuda autis –yang sial sekali fakta bahwa mereka seorang pemain basket terkenal– saling memaki mengolok-olok. Entah bermaksud atau tidak, intinya mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian tadi. Tolong bulatkan kata pusat perhatian untuk diberi penjelasan; dalam konteks **memalukan**.

Di lain waktu, Kuroko menjelaskan pada Momoi yang bertanya kenapa Kagami dan Aomine diibarat sebagai api dan badai.

Menurutnya, Kagami sama dengan api karena semangatnya yang membara juga sikapnya yang meledak-ledak, mudah terpancing dan sulit dikendalikan (atau ditenangkan, sama saja). Api baru tenang ketika ada pawangnya, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Lalu Aomine dimiripkan dengan badai akibat keserupaan sifat. Kalem di saat biasa, mematikan ketika sudah dimulai. Sebelum terjadi, orang awam biasanya tidak menyangka akan ada badai. Aomine pun begitu. Tak ada yang tahu kalau dia pemain basket ganas yang sulit dikalahkan kalau ditilik dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika keduanya disilangkan?" tanya Momoi.

"Disilangkan bagaimana, Momoi- _san_?"

"Kau tahu," Momoi mengendikkan bahu. "Seperti kawin silang. Hanya saja antara api dan badai."

Kuroko terbelalak.

Ternyata.

"Momoi _-san_ fujoshi?"

"Hee? Bagaimana ya," ujarnya malu seraya menggaruk telinga. "Kuharap Tetsu- _kun_ tidak jijik."

Pemuda berambut biru langit mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_. Aku tidak keberatan."

Begitulah percakapan tersebut berakhir. Kuroko sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momoi demi menjaga rahasia status _fudan_ nya. Satu di antara seribu alasan kenapa dia tidak kaget ketika mendengar Aomine resmi menjalani hubungan spesial bersama Kagami. Satu di tengah jutaan alasan dia menikmati perseteruan juga diam nyempil sebagai orang ketiga antara mereka.

Karena menurutnya–

Kagami itu api.

Aomine itu badai.

Kalau bertemu, hasilnya tak akan bagus.

(Bukan berarti tidak bisa menyatu, tentu saja.)

 **Fin**

* * *

Ini ff hasil kebosanan saya nunggu bus di terminal- jadi mohon maklum jika ini absurd ga jelas owelowel/? Saya cuma pen ngurangin kebosenan aja ihik ;""

Saya ga berani pakai characters tag karena- well, ini emang ga jelas sampai saya sendiri bingung hshshs. Maafkan saya.

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
